


You Can't Talk About Fashion While Wearing Crocs

by gr8escap



Series: Happy Steve Rogers - [Bingo] [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Fashion Sense, Crocs are not Fashion, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Steve's lucky Bucky loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: Thank you for following me on my Happy Steve Bingo journey.





	You Can't Talk About Fashion While Wearing Crocs

“No. Just, no, Steve.” Bucky pleaded as people walked by, gawking at the beautiful man in the ugly shoes.

“C’mon Buck. They’re kinda comfortable. You know comfort, right, Mr Yoga Pants?”

“Crocs aren’t even near the level of comfort and cool these babies are. Besides, these make my ass look fantastic. Those make you look like a fucking duck.”

“Ducks are cute.” Steve dared try to tease.

“You have zero fashion sense. Who is this guy in the dorky-ass shoes and what have you done with my ‘if I run in them they’ll fall off’ super boyfriend?”

“Nat should have never said anything about that. You two don’t get to go out drinking any more.”

“Just how are you gonna stop us?” Bucky squared up to Steve, sneaker toes touching ugly plastic muppet toes. “By squeaking up on us in your dork shoes?”

“You mean sneaking.”

“You will never manage to sneak up on anybody in these. But if they make you happy. Just get the black ones. Not the hideously obvious colored ones.”

“Bucky, you’re literally wearing rainbow sneakers.”

“These are attractive shoes, regardless of color. You don’t get to talk about fashion when you’re wearing Crocs.”

Steve pulled Bucky’s face close to his, kissing him quickly and roughly.

“You’re lucky I love you. Bad fashion sense and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for following me on my Happy Steve Bingo journey.


End file.
